A Second Chance
by Techno-K
Summary: The foes from Resident Evil team up with the foes from Silent Hill and try to take over the world again. Will Harry, Chris, and friends be able to stop them this time around? Rated M for strong language and gore for now. May change later on.
1. Chapter 1

So! I'm doing something new and trying a collab type thing. If you guys like it then great. If not then suck it. I don't own any Resident Evil or Silent Hill characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Our story begins in a dark weird room somewhere in someplace in some point in time. The room was an exact replica of the class trials, from Dangan Rompa with everyone standing in a circle. Albert Wesker was sitting in what looked like the throne chair. To his left was the famous Dr. Michael Kaufman: the super duper high school prick. To his right was none other than Walter Sullivan: the super duper high school serial killer. Next to Walter was Claudia Wolf: the super duper high school bitch. Next to Kaufman was his assistant nurse Lisa Garland: the super duper nurse. Next to Lisa was a huge mutant freak known as Nemesis: the super duper high school beauty school dropout. Dahlia Gillespie, who was next to Claudia, had the title of the super duper high school crazy and ugly grandma tits. Bitores Mendez aka the super duper high school big cheese, had a stern look on his face as usual. Nemesis was standing next to Pyramid Head and his title was the super duper high school executioner. Beside Pyramid Head was Alex Shepard's little brother, Josh, who had earned the title of super duper high school creepy little brat. Next to Josh was Ramon Salazar: the super duper high school mini emperor. Luis Sera, who had the title of super duper high school mysterious Spaniard, was in the middle of Salazar and the Butcher: the super duper high school butcher. Osmund Saddler, the super duper high school tentacle monster, was next to the Bogeyman who had the title of super duper high school HUNK impersonator.

"Well then…let's get started with this meeting shall we?" Wesker said and in giant huge letters, the words "REVENGE DISCUSSION IS NOW IN SESSION" flashed across the room.

"Will someone please tell me what this is all about? I'm a very busy man…" Kaufman scoffed.

"As am I. I have many things to take care of soon…"Pyramid Head also added.

"Now now this meeting won't take long. I gathered you all here to discuss an important issue. How to take care of our bothersome foes." Wesker added.

"You mean the Westboro Baptist Church?" Dahlia asked and everyone gave her a dirty and disgusted look.

"What? No. I meant our foes from gaming francizes of both Silent Hill and Resident Evil." He added.

"That's right…I want to get my hands on that Leon fellow for spoiling our plans for world domination!" Saddler hissed.

"Leon messed up my beautiful castle and ruined my maze garden!" Salazar cried.

"S.T.A.R.S…" Nemesis hissed.

"Oh but…surely Travis and Harry aren't bad! They're good people you guys!" Lisa pleaded.

"Silence whore! You will not speak of those names in this house!" Dahlia snapped.

"Especially Harry and his stupid daughter Heather. We could have been to Paradise if it weren't for that idiot!" Claudia added.

"My Great Knife wishes to slice Sunderland in half. Otherwise my fan girls/boys won't notice how awesome I truly am…" Pyramid Head said.

"Big brother…I want to drown my big brother because he ate the last chocolate chip cookie…"Josh mumbled.

"We're here just for the free snacks." The Bogeyman said and the Butcher nodded.

"Then we all agree that those people are annoying and must be eliminated." Wesker added and everyone but Luis and Lisa nodded.

"…Their existence has gone on long enough. We cannot move forward with our goals until we get rid of the roadblock." Mendez commented.

"I say we kill them all in a swift manner…" Walter added.

"Aw but where's the fun in that? Wouldn't you want to see them suffer in a slow manner first?" Salazar asked.

"I say we do something to gather them all here and kill them all at once!" Claudia shouted.

"_Something that'll gather Chris and his idiot friends…could Claudia mean…"_Wesker thought to himself and closed his eyes. Just like that, scrambled up words appeared before him in the back of his mind. A few seconds later, the words "TRAP THEM" flashed in his mind and he yelled, "I got it!"

"We can lure them all into a huge massive trap." Wesker suggested.

"I don't think that'll work." Kaufman said.

"What makes you say that?" Wesker asked.

"First of all, how are we going to trap them? And more importantly where are we going to trap them."

"You leave that to me Kaufman. I have an idea on how and where we can we can lead our friends."

"How should we finish off our foes?" Claudia asked.

"I say we electrify the trap and zap them dead!" Salazar yelled.

"I disagree. It's more fun to see a Henry flambé than anything." Walter added.

"What are you saying? That we lock them up and set the trap on fire?" Dahlia asked and Walter nodded.

"That's horrible!" Lisa added.

"But it would be kinda cool to watch. Like a giant bonfire." Pyramid Head commented.

"Or we could send our monsters out after them." Kaufman suggested.

"Our monsters? Why them?" Claudia asked.

"I don't like the smell of burning corpses and it's a pain to clear up afterwards. I say we send our demons and rip their skins off. Plus it's more fun assembling the pieces back together." Kaufman giggled."

"Oooo I like the way this man thinks…" Saddler hissed.

"DisAssemBlINg PeOpLe iS FuN!" Nemesis giggled in the most obnoxious voice in the world. It was a mix of Peewee Herman and Fran Dresher. Everyone looked at him funny the moment he was done talking.

"Ugh what is going on with your voice? It sounds retched…" Claudia scoffed.

"I'Ve AlWAys TaLk lIkE tHIS! My VoIce is BeAutiFul!" Nemesis added.

"Please stop…you're giving me a headache. Then again your whole appearance is making my head explode." Claudia added.

"TaKe thAt back!" He screamed.

"Enough you two. We have more important issues on hand." Wesker said. Claudia kept her mouth shut while Nemesis kept looking at her with his derpy grinning face.

"As for monster, my army of los ganados are ready and itching for a meal." Saddler chuckled.

"Don't forget that we also have a wonderful life time supply of our enemies that just keep on coming in our little town!" Dahlia added.

"Don't forget the nurses…everyone loves them sexy sultry mutated deadly nurses!" Pyramid Head commented.

"Hey! I'm not mutated or deadly!" Lisa called out

"Silence Lisa! You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut…" Kaufman spat out. Lisa simply looked down with a pained look on her face.

"In addition to that, I also have a ton of zombies and mutated bosses left over thanks to my wonderful viruses." Wesker added.

"Ah…everything is falling nicely into place…" The Butcher hissed.

"That will do nicely. Finally we can get rid of our foes." Kaufman added.

"Then it's settled. We trap them and send our monsters after and kill them. What a wonderful idea we've come up with." Wesker said.

"But what if it doesn't work." Luis asked. Everyone stared at him.

…What are you saying…" Walter hissed.

"You know, they're a lot smarter than you think. They won't fall for something that stupid. You guys might as well give up now." He added.

"How dare you…" Walter mumbled.

"…Well we'll just see about that Mr. Sera." Wesker said, "If we're right about this, however, then I'll see to it you'll be in my next experiment." Luis also looked down in silent and said nothing more.

"Then it's settled. It's time to finally end this once and for all." Pyramid Head.

"Yes…" Dahlia added.

"And to finally seek what we've been looking for" Claudia said.

"Revenge…" They all said and the sound of evil and hysterical laughter could be heard.

* * *

I know the prologue is bleh but stick with me now! Chapter 1 is going to be really good! Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own any Resident Evil or Silent Hill characters. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gang's all here!

On Team Silent Hill:

Heather Mason dropped off Detective Cartland at the hospital, after their derpy adventures in Silent Hill. Once she parked the car the weary teen went upstairs to her home, only to find that Harry Mason was sitting at the table.

"Dad!" She cried and ran into his arms.

"There you are Heather! I was so worried about you!" Harry exclaimed.

"But how did you survive Dad? That thing like stabbed your guts out!"

"Oh that! Well I simply used my switcheroo dummy trick! I always use my dummy whenever I go out and do stuff!"

"Geez dad don't scare me like that…and that's a horrible and stupid trick anyway!"

"It got you didn't it?"

At first she wanted to punch him but ended up hugging him in a father daughter moment from a greeting card. It was soon interrupted by the sound of stomachs growling.

"You must be starving! Come and I'll make my famous chili cheeseburgers!" Harry said.

"Alright!" She exclaimed and they went into the kitchen to have dinner.

**Meanwhile in South Ashfield**

James Sunderland pulled up at the South Ashfield apartments with Laura sitting next to him. He turned off the car and gave her a stern look.

"Alright Laura, we're about to see grandpa, so please be on your best behavior." James said.

"But I'm always on my best behavior!" She exclaimed.

"…Remember that time we went to Chuck E Cheese for a birthday party?"

"That was different! She was being a brat and complained about her cake being too soft!"

James sighed to himself and they both got out of the car. As they walked inside, James saw his father talking to another man near the rental office.

"Dad!" James called out

"Oh hey son!" Frank replied, "you remember Henry right?"

"Hey James. It's nice to see you again." Henry added.

"Henry! It's been a while. We really should meet up sometime soon again." James added.

"I agree. Well I got to run along now. Take care now!" Henry replied and left the three.

"What was that all about?" James asked

"Ah something about some ghost haunting his apartment or something silly like that. Anyway what brings you here?" Frank asked.

"Oh I wanted to introduce you to Laura, my daughter." He replied and proudly flaunted off his adoptive daughter.

"Isn't she adorable?" James asked

"James I'm only eight! I'm not a baby anymore!" Laura snapped.

"…She's precious son." Frank added and they all went inside the room. A few moments later, James and Frank were talking about the wonders of cheese, while Laura was drawing in her coloring book. The mailman then stopped by and slipped a letter underneath the door. Frank went over to pick it up and saw that it was entitled "to James Sunderland."

"This is for you, son." Frank said as he handed over the letter. This is what it said:

JaMeS!

I kNoW whAt yOu DiD tO MaRy! If YoU wIsH tO KeeP YoUr SecrEt SAfE comE tO tHe oUtsKirtS oF RAcCoOn CiTY aka SPeNCer esTaTes or ElSE I'LL rEvEaL yOUr DiRtY LitTLe SECreT!

James's heart stopped and he frantically reread the letter over and over again.

"James what's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Uhh Dad? Could you do me a huge favor?" James replied.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Could you watch Laura for me? There's something I need to take care of."

"Uh sure but how long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure but I'll be back soon! Take care Laura!" James yelled and darted out to his car. While this was going on, Henry was back upstairs in his apartment. He was in the process of packing up boxes since he decided to move out of his spooky haunted mansion. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"It's me Eileen!" She replied. He opened the door to find a smiling Eileen with a letter in her hand.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Ah not much. I was just checking up on you and seeing on how the move was coming along."

"It's going slow but well. To be honest I am going to miss this place besides the whole idea of a ghost trying to make my home his mother."

"Oh! This came for you!" She handed him a letter that was entitled, "Henry Townshend" This is what Henry's letter said:

Receiver!

I hope you missed me, because I didn't miss you! I've come back to finish what I started and I will see Mother! Come to Arklay Mansion to settle this once and for all. If not then I'll make sure to kill you on the spot.

-Walter

Henry had a blank look on his face. Eileen looked up with concern.

"What did it say?" She asked.

"Oh it was some middle school student confessing her love to some boy. She probably got the wrong apartment. It's nothing to worry about." He replied.

"Oh I see. Well I should let you get back to work ok? I'll see you later!" She added and left. Henry then pulled out his revolver, grabbed some supplies, and left the apartment complex.

**Somewhere on the road: **

Travis Grady was driving on a long stretch in his giant 18 wheeler. As he was driving along, he noticed a young man hitch hiking on the side of the road. Being the Good Samaritan that he already was, Travis decided to pull over and let him in.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you kind sir!" The man exclaimed.

"Anytime buddy. Where are ya headed?" Travis asked.

"Raccoon City." He replied and turned to get a better look at Travis.

"Hey aren't you that same trucker that drove me to Shepard's Glen?" He asked.

"…You're going to give me more than that son. I drop a lot of people off." Travis said.

"It's me! Alex Shepard! I'm the soldier that you dropped off in Shepard's Glen!"

"…Ohhh now it's starting to come back to me. I'm Travis Grady in case if I didn't tell you."

"Pleasure to meet you again."

"So what's out in Raccoon City? It's been a long time since I've been out there."

"Oh I got a job offer out there and the guy told me over the phone to meet him out in some mansion for my interview."

"Well isn't that nice? Good luck with the new job buddy!"

"Thanks. Once I settle down into Raccoon City, I'm going to move my girlfriend out here with me!"

As they drove along, Alex saw another man walking on the side of the road. From what Alex could tell, he was wearing a long green coat and a pair of blue jeans. The man, too, was also hitchhiking and Travis pulled over for him as well.

"Hey are you guys going to Raccoon City?" The man asked.

"Yeah! Need a lift?" Travis called out. The man nodded and Alex opened the door. He then scooted next to Travis and the mysterious man shut the door. They soon drove off.

"Hey thanks for the lift man. It's chilly outside!" The man said.

"What's your name?" Travis asked.

"…Murphy. Murphy Pendleton." He replied.

"I'm Travis Grady and this is Alex Shepard. Nice to meet you!" Travis said.

"So what's in Raccoon City for you?" Alex asked.

"Oh uh my grandma lives there so I'm going to stay with her for a while." He replied.

"You too huh? That's pretty cool!" Alex said.

"Man Raccoon City must be a lovely place if so many people are moving there! …Although I feel like I've heard of it before…" Travis said.

"I bet they're tons and tons of beautiful girls there…" Murphy added.

"And cozy little apartments too…" Alex commented

"Man let's hurry to Raccoon City!" Travis exclaimed and put the petal to the metal. As they drove along the long winding, they also talked about various things to past the time.

**And finally…**

Harry and Heather were finished packing up the last of their stuff in Harry's station wagon.

"Well that should take care of that. Are you ready to move back to Oregon?" Harry asked her.

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to move back to Portland!" Heather exclaimed.

"Oh hang on. I gotta use the restroom before we head out!" Harry said and ran inside. A few minutes later, he came back out with a small letter in his hand.

"This was under our doorstep." Harry said.

"Ooh I wonder who it's from." Heather asked. He opened the letter and this is what it said:

Harry and Heather Mason,

It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Mommy misses you, Heather, and your wretched father as well. It's not too late to birth God and bring us Paradise! Come meet us on the outskirts of Raccoon City so we can talk about this! P.S. have you seen my tie? I feel like I've loaned it to you but I can't remember if you have it or not. If not then don't worry about it.

-Dahlia and Claudia

"No…" Harry whispered.

"It can't be…" Heather added.

"I don't think I have seen her tie. What about you Heather?"

"Dad! Mo-Dahlia and Claudia are back from the dead and you're more worried about her tie?"

"You're right. We should go down there and tell her that we haven't seen her tie!"

"I…guess?"

"Do you know what this mean, honey?"

"That we get to kick ass and take names again?"

"Well that…and we're going to Rac City, Bitch! Rac Rac City!"

Heather gave him a dirty look.

"…Please don't ever say that again, dad." She said

"…Aw man." He replied.

* * *

On Team Resident Evil:

Chris Redfield was sitting on the couch getting ready to work out and watch his TV program at the same time.

"And now it's time for the Protein Power Hour! Our special guest comes all the way from Japan! It's none other than Akihiko Sanada!" The host exclaimed. Chris nearly shat a brick when he saw Akihiko in his suit and tie, walking out onto the stage.

"Akihiko-sempaiiiii!" Chris exclaimed. He was clapping his hands like the crazy fan girls on the TV were; some of them were even crying when he waved at them.

"Now Sanada-san! You love protein too right? Can you tell us where you like to put your protein in?" He asked.

"Absolutely! I put it in my cakes. Sometimes I'll put some in beef bowls after a hard day of training and on certain days, I like to put protein powder in my coffee drinks to make a coffee ene-"

The TV suddenly shut off which put Chris in panic mode.

"Coffee what! Coffee what!" He yelled at the TV. A few seconds later, the TV came back on but it had the Umbrella logo blaring on the screen. The scene fades over to a smiling Wesker.

"Hello Christopher. It's been a while." Wesker said

"Wesker! You're still alive?!" He yelled

"It's going to take more than a volcano to stop me."

"You should just crawl back into that volcano?"

"Now now is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

The image quickly changed into an image of Jill, Claire, and Rebecca tied up somewhere dark. Their faces were bruised and beaten.

"Everyone!" He cried.

The picture then changed to an entire supply of protein being locked in a warehouse and soon set on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Wesker you bastard!" He yelled.

"If you want to save them all, then meet me at the Spencer Estates, Christopher. Or else…" He snickered which soon changed into a maniacal laughter. His laughter kept on repeating until Chris punched a hole into the TV.

"God damnnit! Now I need a new TV…Wesker you'll pay for this…" Chris murmured to himself.

**Meanwhile!**

Jill Valentine was walking back to her apartment with a hair dying kit in hand. Everywhere she went, everyone would gang on her and ask if she was Samus Aran. At first she was flattered but 1000 walks up later, it was starting to piss her off.

"Stupid T-virus piece of crap making my damn hair blonde." She grumbled to herself as she walked in. She went into her bedroom and sat down in front of her vanity mirror. She turned on the radio which was blaring some crappy pop music that Jill didn't care for.

"How in the world do you do this mess…" She whispered to herself as she looked at the box.

"And now for the news report. This just in, Jill Valentine! This news broadcast is just for you!" The DJ announced.

"What? That's a little weird…" She said.

"Jill! It's been a long time baby! I hope you haven't forgotten about little old me, Wesker!" He said

"Wesker?!" She exclaimed.

"Personally I think you look better as a blonde. Anyway I have your partner, Chris in my possession, my dear. If you wish to see him alive, then meet me at the Spencer Estate tonight!" He said and the crappy pop music came back on.

"Damn it!" She yelled and went to get ready.

**Somewhere in D.C**

Leon S. Kennedy had his day planned. He was going to sit on his butt and play nothing but video games. It was being a secret agent man/swag master and he needed a break from all of it.

"Ahh it's such a beautiful day outside. Time to spend it all on Mortal Kombat…" He said as he popped in the disk. When the intro screen came on, an 8-bit Wesker popped onto the screen.

"Leon S. Kennedy. It has been a long time." He said in an 8-bit voice.

"Wesker?" He repeated.

"I have the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, in my grasp. Don't try to alert the President or else I'll kill her on the spot. I want you to come at Arklay Mansion tonight, to save her. Come alone or else." He demanded.

"What if you're lying."

"Then I'll place a lock on your gaming systems, rendering them useless until you show up." He then disappeared from the screen.

"…Damn. Well so much for my special day." He mumbled.

**Finally somewhere on the other side of the rainbow:**

Rebecca was at home, about to take a bubble bath, when her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi! Rebecca desu!" She replied in a cheerful voice.

"Rebecca? It's me Claire! What are you doing?" Claire replied.

"Oh sorry. I was just practicing my Japanese! What's up Claire?"

"Oh well guess what! I won!"

"You won? Won what?"

"A contest! That I didn't even enter at all…but that's beside the point! I won something!"

"Ahh that's great Claire! What did you win?"

"Two tickets for a spa getaway! Ohhh you gotta come with me to pick them up Rebecca!"

"Of course I will! Where do we have to go?"

"We just gotta follow this address! Get your shoes on Rebecca! We're going an adventure!"

"Yaaaaay!" The young girl exclaimed and hung up the phone to get ready. As the two girls left for the mansion, Wesker and Kaufmann were hiding behind a tree, not too far from them.

"Spa tickets?" Kaufman asked.

"I got lazy. Leave me alone." Wesker replied.

* * *

**Later that night**

Harry and Heather were the first to arrive at the mansion that night. It was a lot bigger than they imagined.

"Wow…this place is huge." Heather whispered in awe.

"I don't see anyone here. Helloooo! Anybody home?" Harry called out

"Dad! Don't do that! We don't want anyone to know that we're here!" Heather yelled. Just then the main doors swung wide open and Chris came charging in like a rhino. He soon pulled out his gun and aimed it at Harry and Heather.

"Identify yourselves!" He commanded

"Whoa whoa! Don't shoot mister!" Harry said

"Who the heck are you?" She asked.

"I asked you guys first!" Chris yelled. Just then James walked in on them which resulted on Chris aiming at James.

"Waaah! D-don't shoot!" James cried.

"Don't move!" Chris yelled.

"I-I was simply looking for the Spencer Estates mister!" James replied. Then Leon shows up and pulls out his weapon, since Chris had his, and aims it at Harry and Heather. Chris looks over at Leon and gives him a firm nod.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Leon asked not taking his focus off of the two.

"I could ask you the same thing. The real question is…who are they?" Chris answered.

"Ugh! What is it with everyone trying to shoot us?!" Heather yelled. Suddenly glass was heard shattering and everyone turned their heads to see Jill coming in like a wrecking ball. When she landed, not only did she aim her guns at everyone, but she was looking like a badass at the same time.

"Alright…will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" She asked.

"…We're getting held up by Samus that's what…" Heather thought to herself.

"Jill! You're ok!" Chris exclaimed.

"Of course I am but why are you guys even here in the first place?" She asked. The doors once again opened and in strolls Henry. All guns are pointed at him which makes him stops dead in his tracks.

"…Looks like I've stumbled onto a Mexican standoff…" Henry mumbled. Soon Clair and Rebecca walks in and sees that everyone has their guns out and aimed at someone. To join the fun, they also pulled out their guns on everyone.

"Chris?! You've come to collect your prize as well?" Claire asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Who are these people?" Rebecca repeated. Finally Travis, Alex, and Murphy walk in and all guns point at them.

"Uhh I'm here for a job interview?" Alex announced. Silence and intense stares were all he got as a reply.

"…I think we should all calm down and lower our weapons…" Murphy added.

"I agree. Let's all cool it for a bit before-"Travis said as he calmly walked towards the hostile group before stepping a floor trap. Before they all knew it, a giant metal cage fell down, from above, and trapped the entire group.

"-something bad happens…" Travis mumbled.

"What the hell?" Henry said.

"Damnit! I knew something was up!" Jill yelled. The sound of slow clapping was heard and everyone turned to see three figures at the very top of the stairs. Wesker was in the middle while Walter stood on his left and Nemesis was on his right.

"Well well well! I was wondering when you all were about to show up!" Wesker said.

"Wesker…" The entire Resident Evil group murmured while the Silent Hill gang looked confused.

"How did you like those letter we sent? We figured they would be the best way to get you out of hiding!" Walter chuckled.

"We FoOLed yOooooouUUuu! HaHa! YoU gUyS sUcK!" Nemesis yelled.

"What do you want from us!" Harry yelled.

"Oh nothing too special but to finish what we started…" Wesker said. A crash was heard and a combination of zombies, demon children, and all of the silent hill nurses came out from all different directions. Everyone quickly ran into the middle of the cage while the trio up above laughed at them.

"This should be interesting…"Wesker said

"Good luck trying to fight your way out!" Walter added.

"ByE bYe!" Nemesis repeated and they disappeared into the shadows.

"Shit…" They all muttered and watched the monsters surround the cage. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Long chapter is long. Anyway please review and comment if you like what you see! Also check out a bunch of my other stories and follow me if you like them all! =D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Silent Hill or Resident Evil. That would be awesome if I did though. PS I don't speak Japanese whatsoever so if its wrong or anything, let me know please. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide.

"What are we going to do?" Alex yelled. Harry, Chris, and their friends were trapped. They were stuck in a cage with very hungry and killer zombies on the outside.

"We don't have enough ammo to kill them all off!" Rebecca cried.

"If we don't do something quick then we'll end up getting torn apart by those freaks." Travis warned. Henry noticed a bright red hole that looked like someone painted in the corner of the room. Upon closer inspection, it was one of those holes that he was so familiar traveling with.

"Guys…I think I have an idea…" Henry said.

"It better be good!" Jill yelled.

"Do you see that hole over there? That's our key to escaping this place!" Henry said.

"What's so great about those holes?" Travis asked

"Where is it going to take us?" Leon also asked.

"How in the hell are we going to even going to reach that!" Claire yelled. Heather looked at the ceiling of the cell and a crazy idea sprang into mind.

"Guys! We just need to cut open the ceiling of the cage and we can pull each other up onto the top!" Heather replied

"But that still won't solve the problem of getting past those zombies." Leon said. Murphy took a good look at Chris's ammo belt, then out at the zombies, and finally back onto the group.

"…We gotta make a path." Murphy said.

"A path?" Chris repeated.

"Yeah. I know one of you military people have something or other to kill some of those freaks off. It'll bide up some time to make a run for the exit." Murphy added.

"We need a grenade or something to knock them off." James commented. Luckily for them, Chris had a couple to spare since he was in his BSAA uniform.

"…I think I got a couple to spare but how are you going to cut pure metal, miss?" Chris asked. Heather pulled a sword handle from her vest pocket and pressed a button. A glowing green laser beam came out in just a matter of seconds.

"With this thing! But someone's gotta piggyback me up in order to for me to cut it open." Heather replied.

"…I'll do it." Leon said, "everyone else cover me. I get the feeling the zombies are going to try and grab us from all sorts of different angles."

"Got it!" They all said. Chris gave Murphy one of his grenades before the assault was about to commence. Everyone made a little circle around Leon and Heather as they did their thing of him piggybacking her. Heather then pulled out her light saber and went to town on the top of the cage. Meanwhile Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Claire, Harry, James, and Henry had their little defensive circle of warding off the monsters that tried to grab them. Once Heather was all done, she flew open the top of the cage and climbed up to the top. Then one by one, they were each lifted up to the top as Heather did her best to pull them up. Once the last person was on the very top, Chris and Murphy looked at each and pulled out the grenades.

"Here. On my word, we throw these at the same time, ok?" Chris asked. Murphy nodded.

"Ready? Three…two…one…GO!" Chris yelled they both threw it out to the crowd. A loud explosion was heard and nearly half of the horde was wiped out. They soon jumped from the cage and hauled ass before the wave could retaliate.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chris commanded. Henry was the first to climb in, then Harry and Heather, Rebecca, James, Leon, Claire, Travis, Murphy, Jill, and finally Chris. By the time the gang of zombies reached the hole, Harry and company were long gone. Wesker, Walter, and Nemesis weren't too far from them, watching what had ensued.

"…They've escaped…we need to go after them…" Walter said walking towards the hole.

"No." Wesker replied. He stopped dead in his tracks with his back towards Wesker.

"Let them run. Its more fun that way to chase after our prey." He replied.

"RuNNiNg iS FuN!" Nemesis repeated.

"…Very well." Walter replied and the trio went back into the shadows.

Back at the Apartment!

Henry stepped out of the hole and found himself standing in his tiny bathroom of his apartment.

"What the hell…?" He murmured and heard various sounds from behind.

"Look out!" Harry cried and soon Henry found himself underneath one huge dog pile.

"Ugh…did someone get the number of that hole that hit us?" Alex groaned.

"Who's touching my butt?!" Jill yelled

"Sorry about that!" James replied.

"…Whoever is rubbing my crotch like that…I'd appreciated if you would stop that right now…" Murphy commented.

"Eeeee! Domo Sumimasen! I'm sorry about that sir!" Rebecca cried.

"Now's not the time to be speaking Japanese, Rebecca!" Claire yelled.

"Someone…get the door…"Henry mumbled. Five minutes and a game of twister later, the whole gang found themselves sitting/standing in Henry's living room.

"That was a close call." James said.

"I don't know how you did it but thank you. You saved our lives." Chris replied.

"Hey don't thank me. It was that short blonde girl that got us out of that cage." Henry said.

"Oh it was nothing! Although the credit does go out to you two for wiping out the monsters." Heather added.

"I think we all did a great job!" Rebecca chimed in.

"Although…we do need some sort of explanation of why Wesker came back all of a sudden." Claire said.

"Isn't it obvious? He's come back just to start up more shit." Leon replied.

"Um excuse me but…who's Wesker?" Harry asked.

"Dad he's was the dude in the middle that looked like the Terminator." Heather replied.

"I'm guessing you guys have had some interesting run ins with him?" Travis asked and the resident evil group nodded.

"What did he do?" Alex asked.

"He was a part of an evil corporation, Umbrella, which wanted to take over the world using bioterrorism." Chris said.

"He has made tons of viruses that has cost over a million innocent lives…" Leon added.

"HE FUCKED UP MY HAIR!" Jill yelled and pointed at her blonde hairdo.

"That bastard! How dare he ruin someone's hair like that!" James cried. Everyone gave him a dirty look.

"Anyway, the long and the short of it is that Wesker's a dick and he needs to be stopped…again." Chris said in a bored tone.

"What I want to know is who that guy with the long coat was." Rebecca said.

"Walter Sullivan. A famous serial killer known in these parts of town." Henry replied.

"What did he do?" Claire asked.

"Oh you know, murdered tons and tons of people for some silly reason or another. He was the one who made those holes." Henry said.

"Holes? You must really know this guy." Jill repeated.

"It's kinda hard to explain about the holes and he did kinda lock me in my own apartment for God knows how long." Henry added.

"What an interesting person…" Murphy said.

"Well if this Walter guy is back then chances are Dahlia and Claudia are alive too." Harry said in which Heather shuddered some.

"And so is Pyramid Head…although technically you can't really kill him." James added.

"…So is Nemesis. The rat bastard." Jill said.

"…Josh could be alive too…" Alex thought to himself.

"Damn…then that means…they could be back too…" Murphy thought as well.

"Ew that Butcher man and Doctor Kaufman are back too I would assume." Travis said.

"Saddler and his gang could be stirring things up too." Leon added.

"Boy it sounds like a lot of people we don't like too well are back…" Rebecca replied and Claire nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked.

"Why we're going to team up and fight back! That's what we're going to do!" Harry said. Chris turned and looked at him.

"Team up?" He repeated.

"Yeah! It was scary and super frightening when we first faced our rivals the first time! Why not team up and work together? Besides, it'll be a fun adventure!"

"Well…I do like fun adventures and it'll be a lot easier a second time around in kicking ass! Sure! Why the Hell not!"

Harry flashed a smile and proudly stuck out his hand, in which Chris grabbed it and gave it a firm shake.

"By the way! I'm Harry Mason and this is my daughter Heather." He said

"Sup!" She replied.

"I'm Chris Redfield and this is my little sister, Claire." He said.

"Hello! Nice to meet ya!" She said

"I'm James Sunderland."

"Leon S. Kennedy."

"Henry Townshend. Nice to not have any of your guns pointed at in my face."

"I'm Jill Valentine…and not Samus Aran!"

"Watashi Rebecca Chambers san desu! It's nice to meet you all!" She proudly said.

"…Rebecca you can drop the Japanese act anytime now! And I don't think you said that correctly…" Claire added. Rebecca stuck out her tongue.

"I'm Travis Grady ya'll."

"Alex Shepard. It's a pleasure in meeting you guys."

"…Murphy Pendleton…"

Once everyone was done shaking hands and getting to know each other, Henry got up from his seat and walked over to his little storage box thingy.

"Well since we're working together now…we should probably stock up and get our shit together." Henry added.

"That's a good idea. Did anyone bring any weapons?" Jill asked.

"I got my lightsaber, my unlimited sub machine gun, my flamethrower, a couple of handguns, and my sexy Heather beam!" Heather replied.

"Your what?" Harry repeated.

"N-nothing dad."

"Well since we have a limit to what we can bring, we should save and store our big and powerful weapons for later." Chris said.

"Good point. I'll just dump my machine gun and flamethrower in here." She added.

"Hmm well I do have a shotgun, a handgun as well, a steel pipe, AND THIS BAD BOY!" James yelled and pulled out Pyramid Head's Great Knife. When he slammed it down, it nearly cut Henry's table in half.

"Jesus! Where did you get that?!" Travis yelled.

"Hehehe do you like it? It's actually Pyramid Head's very own Great Knife! This bad boy is so sharp that it can pulverize anything yet its gentle enough to slice a loaf of bread." James giggled.

"Why don't we put that in the box for now James. We wouldn't want any accidents on our trip!" Jill replied.

"What makes you say that? I'm very capable of taking care of myself when it comes to this knife!" James tried to lift it up with his two hands but the struggle was real with this one. Leon and Alex had to help him put it in the box while trying not to lose a hand in the process.

"Anyone else?" Henry asked.

"I know I got me a laser beam gun thingy and some moon gloves that can KO anything that touches it." Travis added. He decided to throw both of them in and take a couples of portable TVs and a pistol.

"I got myself a few handguns, some shotguns on me, a rock drill, an axe, a chainsaw, and a hammer." Harry added.

"What in the world do you carry a hammer for?" Rebecca asked.

"In case if anything needs hammering? Duh." Harry added as he deposited the shotguns, the chainsaw and a rock drill inside.

"I got this really fancy dagger, a firemen's axe, a hunting rifle, and a handgun too." Alex replied. He threw in his dagger and handgun into the chest.

"I…don't have any weapons actually." Murphy said.

"Here take my handgun. You might need it." Harry replied.

"Oh…thanks man. I really appreciate that."

For most of the Resident Evil gang, all they had was handguns, shotguns, magnums, all of their rocket launchers, and a couple of grenade launchers. They simply just dumped in their rocket and grenade launchers.

"I have this Broken Butterfly revolver, some laser thingy that can blow up enemies in on hit, an infinite rocket launcher, and a bunch of guns." Leon said as he dumped the One Hit Laser Gun and the Rocket Launcher. Finally Rebecca threw in a submachine gun to fill up the box.

"Alright…let's see what I have…" Henry muttered as he went through the box. He pulled out a baseball bat, a small hatchet, and a revolver with a couple of bullets. He gave his baseball bat to Murphy because well why not. Once everyone gathered up their weapons, ammo, and health supplies, it was finally time for the showdown.

"Ok everyone…follow me." Henry said leading them to the bathroom.

"Uh excuse me, Mr. Henry? Couldn't we just go through the front door?" Claire asked.

"Well we could but you see Walter's chained up my apartment…again." Henry replied, pointing to the locked up door.

"Couldn't we just…unlock it?" Jill added.

"We could…if we had the key. And since I don't have said key anymore, let's just get out using the only way we know." Henry said. He lead them back into his tiny cramped up bathroom in which some people had to stand in the tub.

"Where will this hole led us?" Chris asked.

"I dunno. Either back to where we first were or something different. You can never tell with this stuff." Henry replied.

"Uh well then! Let's do our best team ok?" Harry said and the whole group nodded.

"Let's kick some ass!" Jill exclaimed.

"And take some names!" Heather added. Soon the whole gang entered the hole one by one. Where they ended up was none other than…

* * *

Adventure time yaaay! Thanks for reading and please comment, review, and follow me! I need this to help feed my kitties =3


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Resident Evil or Silent Hill. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Not So Haunted Mansion

**Meanwhile at the Villian's Headquarters**

Lisa Garland was in the kitchen, preparing some tea, when Luis Sera walks in. From what Luis could tell, she seemed to be muttering something underneath her breath. Because he came in without warning, Lisa nearly had a heart attack when she turned around.

"Goodness! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled.

"Sorry chica. I need to talk to you about something." He said

"What is it?"

"…Let's leave this place. You and me chica. "

"L-leave? But why?"

"Because I don't want to associate myself with a bunch of bad guys and plus it would be nice to see Leon again."

Lisa turned back to the pot which was whistling at this point. She took the hot water off and poured it into a cup.

"I-I can't leave…" She replied

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…Dr. Kaufmann needs me. Dr. Kaufmann is wise, smart, and…and…" Lisa looked like she was about to explode.

"…FUCK THIS SHIT!" She screamed and threw the cup at the wall. Luis had a scared look on his face.

"Oh my God. Luis. We totally should get the fuck out of here! If I have to hear that little dip shit of a doctor one more time, I will scream." Lisa added.

"Now that's what I'm talking about baby! But what changed your mind?"

"I'm getting sick of the doctor and plus I would looooove to get out and stretch my legs! Now come on! Let's go before Dr. Kaufmann and the others find out!"

Luis nodded and the two of them snuck out of the headquarters.

**Back To Our Heroes**

When Henry and company came to they were back at the Arklay Mansion. The only difference was that the giant cage was gone, the zombies had disappeared, and there was no trace of Wesker.

"Damn it! Where did his bitch ass go?" Jill exclaimed

"Maybe he gave up and went home." James added.

"I don't think it works that way…" Alex commented.

"Well since we're back at the Mansion, Jill, do you want show our friends around this place?" Chris asked.

"Gurl what are you talking about?" She replied.

"I'm saying we should check out the mansion like before."

"Ugh…we gotta go through this shit again?!"

"Aww maaaaaan! I hate going through haunted mansions! Baka! Baka! Bakaaaaaaaa!" Rebecca cried.

"Hey hey! At least now we have our new friends to come with us! And besides, it'll won't be as long if it were only us!" Chris said.

"Fineeeeee! Stupid haunted mansion fucking ass cracker Wesker piece of shit…" Jill mumbled.

"Follow me everyone!" Chris exclaimed. They when into the main hall and through some blue doors. Inside the room was a statue, a desk, and some stairs. Alex and Murphy moved the steps towards the statue and got a map; Henry moved the desk to find a hidden door. Outside was a hidden corridor where a dog was just hanging out and having a grand old time.

"Awwww it's a puppy!" James exclaimed as he walked over to it.

"Get away from that!" Leon yelled. The dog looked over and started barking and growling at James.

"Come here friend! I won't hurt you!" He said with his arms out. The dog came charging at him and leapt in the air to maul his face off. Heather was the first to shoot its jaw off and ran up to stomp it flat. James still had his goofy grin on and his arms still out while everyone had a scared look on their faces; when she was done stomping the yard with its face her boot was covered in blood.

"Uhh Heather…you can stop now!" Claire said.

"…Sorry. Just had to make sure it was extra extra dead." Heather said and they all walked past James who was still in his spot.

"Come on buddy. Let's get a move on." Travis said lifting him up. When they left the long corridor, the gang went through the first door they saw. Another tiny bathroom. There was a bathtub filled with water, that had a key inside but decided not to get it because well why not. They soon left and walked down yet another corridor. At the end of the corridor were two doors.

"Hmmm…I can't remember if we go through the left door or the right door…" Chris said.

"I think the left door has something neat inside…" Jill added.

"I say we go through the left door." Harry proudly said and they all went in. They stood around for a moment to take a good look around.

"Hey wait a minute…isn't this the room that Jill almost became…"Rebecca reminded. Jill gave her a dirty glare.

"Don't you say it…don't you fucking say it Chambers…" She warned.

"A Jill Sandwich?! Teeheeheehee!" Rebecca giggled.

"…I'm going to punch you…"

"A Jill Sandwich? That sounds pretty tasty actually…"James added, to which he got Jill's fist in his face.

"…Let's go before I murder everyone in this room…" She said coldly.

Once they were done reminiscing the good times, they went into the other room to kill of some zombies. Past a couple of rooms, they finally enter in what was known as a save room. The Silent Hill group was taking a good look around while the Resident Evil gang was reloading their weapons.

"Dudes why do you guys have a typewriter?" Heather asked.

"So we can write our progress down at any time." Chris replied.

"Really? You did that too? I did the same thing!" Harry added.

"We didn't." James said.

"Yeah…we kinda just "wrote" our progress with shapes and circles on the wall." Henry commented.

"Oh…well then I guess that's pretty cool?" Jill said. They soon left and went through yet a revolving door of doors and zombies; the gang ended up being back in the main room. Sometime later they were in the dining room with a wooden shield above a fireplace and some blue gem that had fallen from the commotion from earlier. Once they got those items, they made their way back to some weird room with a tiger statue in it; which was used to get an amulet. After they left, they went through a few more doors until they reached a piano room.

"Jeez there's no end to these doors and rooms!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hey at least we can relax a little in this piano room!" Claire added.

"Oh joy…pianos…" Henry said as he sat down on the bench. Rebecca sat next to him.

"Can you play the piano Henry-san?" She asked.

"I used to back in high school but I wasn't a big music person then. I'm still not one today either." He replied.

"Oh then why did you play it if you didn't like it?" Claire asked.

"Because I was bored and had nothing better to do. I think I can remember how to play though…" Henry said. He started to play a beautiful song called "The Song of Storms" and a few seconds later, a storm started to brew outside. The gang looked at Henry, then outside, Henry again, outside, then the super secret entrance way, and finally back at Henry.

"How in the world did you do that?" Leon asked.

"Oh that? It's something I remember playing way back in the day." Henry replied.

"Interesting. I didn't know you played Zelda dude?" Heather replied.

"Zelda? What's Zelda?" He asked.

"N-nevermind that! Let's just go already!" Chris exclaimed. Once inside the hidden room, Chris and his friends saw that a golden Hyrulian shield was just resting. Putting the old switcheroo off, they dumped the wooden one off and went all the way back to the dining room.

"Now put that shield up there and we should be getting a key from this." Chris said and like magic the key appeared. A few moments later they all went through some green doors and into an unknown room. As they were exploring around, James noticed something interesting.

"Hey guys?" He called out, "was this giant snake skin always here?"

"What giant snake…oh no…" Jill mumbled. Suddenly a giant hissing sound was heard from above. The sound of acid dripping was not too far and everyone looked up to see the world's giant snake slithering around.

"Shit! Get ready everyone!" Chris yelled and everyone pulled out their biggest weapons. The snake was the first to lunge out at Alex and Travis. Thankfully they had cat like reflexes to roll out of the way, while Chris, Leon, Murphy, and Harry were shotgun blasting it to Hell. Meanwhile Heather pulled out her light saber and tried to slash at the thing, while Jill and Claire were dodging its moves. Rebecca was carefully aiming her focus on throwing a grenade in its mouth by standing from a far distance. Alex pulled out his axe and joined in with Heather on the slash fest. The snake was soon defeated after a few hits from everyone and laid dead on its side. Claire went down into the nest that it sprang from and picked up an amulet. Once everyone reloaded and healed up, they left the snake room and entered into another room that had painting and crows perched on top.

"Awww look at the cute little crows!" James cooed. They were far from cute and they looked like they were going to peck James's eyes out.

"What is up with you and these mutated animals?" Claire asked.

"They aren't mutated! All they need is some love and affection!" James yelled as he picked up an angry crow. The bird was so close in making James his next meal as he cooed and made kissy faces at it.

"Actually those crows don't look that bad…" Henry commented in which everyone gave him a skeptical look.

"Uh so back to back to this brain busting puzzle." Chris said.

"Oh yeah. I think you have to press the buttons in the order from birth until death or some obvious shit like that." Jill added. Harry nodded and did the puzzle in the correct order. At the end was yet another amulet. As soon as that was collected, James was still behind with his new crow friend, as everyone left the room.

"Come on buddy. Let's go." Travis said

"Coming!" James replied and placed the crow on his head. The crow still had a frown on its beak/face? The gang was soon outside, placing all of the amulets, and unlocking yet another door. This time they were in another room to pick up a crank, then they went outside. It was nice, cool and breezy for the gang since it was hot and stuffy inside of the mansion. Outside they all ran to where the gate was separating the water and whatnot. Using the crank, they drained the water, and ran all the way to the lift that carried them to a new part of the mansion. It was some weird shitty small cabin that had vines and holes all over the place.

"Goodness! So many holes in here!" Rebecca commented.

"Watch out everyone! There's a huuuuge ass plant in this area that can sneak up and grab ya!" Chris replied. As they were walking along the holey planks, a vine slithered its way up and gave a smack on Jill's butt.

"Hey! Who touched my butt?!" Jill yelled.

"It was that plant! I saw its vine come out and slap you!" James yelled.

"Yeah right James and I'm the president's daughter. Stop trying to be a pervert!" She exclaimed.

"Eeee! Something grabbed my boob!" Rebecca cried.

"It's that plant! I saw it too!" Yelled Alex.

"I didn't see any plants you pervert! You just wanted to take advantage of a sweet innocent little girl!" Rebecca yelled.

"What? No! I wasn't trying to!"

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Henry added.

"Big brother! Alex and James are being perverts!" Claire cried. In a matter of seconds, James and Alex found themselves being pinned on the wall by Chris's massive meaty hands.

"…If you two jerkoffs touch my little sister or my possible canon romance interests I swear I will…" Chris growled. James and Alex could see the veins in his arms give out an angry face, it was that intense.

"B-b-b-but didn't!" Coughed James

"It was the plant!" Alex huffed. Out of nowhere, vines sprouted all over the place and grabbed Harry, Henry, Jill, Claire, Leon, James, Alex, Travis, Murphy, and Chris by the feet. Heather and Claire quickly rolled out of the way and watched as their friends were dragged down through the floor. James's crow tried to fly away but was soon swatted like a fly.

"My baby!" James cried out

"Dad!" Heather called out

"Run!" Harry yelled.

"Save yourselves! Whoaaa!" Leon called out.

"We have to go find them!" Heather said as she helped up Rebecca.

"R-right! Follow me Heather-chan! I know where to find them!" She replied and the two went off to find the gang.

* * *

Poor James! Poor everyone! I know I skipped a lot of shit in this chapter since it is the "first resident game" but keep in mind we got a bunch of shit with both games. Anyway, let me know what you guys think so far! Thanks!


End file.
